Seven Words of Arcturus
The Seven Words of Arcturus are seven special words that form a spell with the power to break the seal of Grand Triskellion. The Claiomh Solais has seven crystals known as the Seven Stars connected to the Seven Words. Each word has a special meaning, which when understood and adopted by the wielder of the Claiomh Solais, allows them to awaken a power within it, breathing life into their revivial. Once all Seven Words of Arcturus are revived, the seal of Grand Triskellion will break, releasing the ancient magic held within. In her time, Chariot was able to revive six of the seven words. However, she can never revive the seventh, after which she loses possession of the Shiny Rod. After finding it, Akko began, unknowingly, to revive the words once again. List of words When the incantation of a Word is known, and even if its meaning is known, it cannot be activated by mere recitation. A witch with a hidden radiance must feel it in their heart for it to be cast-- "breathing life" into the long-dormant word through the Shiny Rod. The witch chosen by the Shiny Rod must revive the words through their own power, encountering them as they learn and grow. #''Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor: The first Word that means "Strive for your ideal place". Its full translations is "Those that try to achieve their dreams must go through hardships. There may come times when you fail and lose sight of that dream. But you must never let the flame in your heart go out. Burn that flame brightly, and strive for your ideal place". Akko was able to wake it in ''A New Beginning in the Arcturus Forest by not giving up on getting to Luna Nova in time for the matriculation ceremony in order to fulfill her dreams of becoming a witch. Discovery: Learned words from Shiny Chariot when she was young, reminded by Ursula. Meaning not known until later. #''Phaidoari Afairynghor: The second Word that means "that which is dreamed cannot be grasped, but work towards it, day after day, and you will find it in your hands". Akko was able to wake it in ''Blue Moon in the Blue Moon Abyss when rejecting the notion that her dreams could only be fulfilled by renouncing her past, choosing to go forward by her own account, working day after day to realize them. Discovery: Meaning and words taught by Ursula. #''Arae Aryrha: The third Word that means "Do not compare yourself with others, do what only you can do". Akko was able to wake it in ''Samhain Magic in her determination to free Vajarois from her curse of sorrow, breaking 1600 years of tradition. Thus she proved herself by her own qualities instead of just trying to emulate Shiny Chariot or to outperform Diana as she initially intended. Discovery: Learned meaning from Ursula and words from a flashback of Chariot in the Fountain of Polaris. #''Mayenab Dysheebudo: The fourth Word that means "To see it through, patience is important". Akko was able to wake it in ''Pohjola's Trial by realizing the importance of being patient to make the antidote to save her friends from the Greenman Disease. Discovery: Words taught by Ursula, meaning discovered by herself. #''Sybilladura Lelladybura: The fifth word that means "When traditional and modern powers mingle, the gate to an unseen world will open". It was passed down from Beatrix the Affectionate to the Cavendish family. Akko was able to awaken it in ''Intelligence and Sensibility '' after learning Diana's dream of of preserving the selfless legacy of the Cavendish family without giving up Luna Nova, persuading her to believe in her heart. '''Discovery': Words and meaning taught by Diana. #''Lyonne: The sixth word that means "Thank you". Akko was able to awaken it in ''Wagandea by recognizing and thanking Ursula for everything she did for her. Chariot revived this word when she thanked Croix for not resenting her for being chosen by the Shiny Rod instead of her as both had expected. The form of the sixth word is not known, but it is a powerful healing spell. It is possible that every word is both a form of the Shiny Rod and a spell, as Arae Aryrha is. Category:History of Magic